


"you don't want me..."

by jayasgoggles



Series: drabble requests [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayasgoggles/pseuds/jayasgoggles
Summary: “No, you don’t. You don’t want me.”“Shiro, what are you talking about?”“What I meant is you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t want me in your life."(Sheith request from tumblr)





	"you don't want me..."

_ Sh- _

 

_ Shiro- _

 

_ Please- _

 

The memories came back in pieces. Skipping like a scratched up DVD.

 

_ Shi- _

 

_ I- _

 

_ I lo- _

 

He shot up in bed. He was on earth, on the pull out couch of a familiar desert shack. He was in his boxers laying next to a familiar form.

 

He was just about to lay back down when another memory came to him.  _ Punching Keith in the jaw with enough force to knock off his helmet _ . The duration was shorter but it was no less traumatic. His eyes closed tightly and his head jerked to the side with an uncontrolable whispered curse.

 

The quiet profanity was enough to wake Keith. Was it some kind of advanced Galra hearing or practice dealing with his panic attacks before? The universe may never know.

 

“Shiro?” His voice was tired and raspy.

 

Shiro sat silent and frozen facing away from Keith. 

 

“Shiro what’s wrong?” 

 

More silence.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it, just lay down and rest.”

 

No movement.

 

“Shiro, I’m here. I love you.” He reached his hand out and touched Shiro’s bare shoulder, he could feel him tense up under his touch.

 

Shiro leaned forward, out of Keith’s reach. Without looking back at him, he spoke “No, you don’t.” Keith’s brows furrowed in a strange mixture of hurt and confusion. “You don’t want me.”

 

“Shiro, what are you talking about?” Keith said sternly, trying desperately to hide the pain in his voice.

 

“What I meant is you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t want me in your life. Especially in the way you seem to. Tonight was a mistake, I shouldn’t have- I don’t deserve-” His head started jerking to the side again, repeatedly. His lips were releasing several swears each one growing louder until he was almost screaming “Fuck!” Keith rushed to the end of the bed and embraced him from behind, stroking his white hair slowly and softly. It was just enough to ground him.

 

“It’s alright Shiro, I’m here. I’m sorry...”

 

“No for the love of god don’t apologize!” He choked out, burying his head into Keith’s shoulder.”

 

“Shh…” Keith hushed. “Let’s just go back to sleep.”

 

“I can’t…”

 

“Nightmares?”

 

“Worse. Memories.”

 

“Shiro…”

 

“You know I remember everything you said to me, but I also remember everything I did to  _ you.” _

 

“Shiro I-” 

 

“I’m a monster, Keith. I nearly killed all the people I cared about most in the world, I nearly killed  _ you. _ ”

 

“That wasn’t you Shiro.”

 

“But the clone, this body, he  _ was _ . Everything he said and thought  _ was  _ mine. He didn’t know any better but to believe he was  _ me. _ That means I’m capable of-” His had was clenched and contorted  

 

“I  _ meant  _ you were under Haggar’s control, a control that was held through your Galra arm which you no longer have.”

 

Shiro glanced at his right side, his shoulder still made of metal, the only physical evidence of his former weaponized prosthetic. At this point tears were running down his face, He turned to Keith, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

 

“I’m just so scared Keith.” He sobbed, grey eyes wide and full of heavy tears that seemed to shine like crystals in the dim moonlight leaking into the shack.

 

“Hey,” Keith whispered, cupping his lover’s face with one hand and using the other to hold his. “Nothing will happen.” He leaned in closer to him and spoke inches awa from his lips. “And regardless, I’ll always want you.”

 

Their lips came together in a soft, gentle kiss. For the first time in weeks, Shiro seemed to feel, at least a little, relaxed.

 


End file.
